Academics
Upon arrival in Santiago, students will be escorted to their new homes with Spanish families. The first week will be filled with orientation activities including the first classes with the professors, touring historic sites in Santiago, and learning one’s way around the city. HOW DO I REGISTER FOR CLASSES IN SPAIN? The CEL will be responsible for registering you for your semester in Spain prior to departure. Everyone in the Spain program will attend the same courses and have the same class schedule. 12 of the 15 credits can be applied to the Spanish major or minor. WHICH Courses will I be taking in spain? The following courses will be offered: · Twentieth-Century Spain (Cultura y Civilizacion) – MLC 376.01, can take the place of MLC 350 (Mundo Hispano) or it can be used as an elective. 3 credit hours · The Way of Saint James: “El Camino de Santiago” – MLC 376.02, can take the place of MLC 450 (Topics), or it can be used as an elective. 3 credit hours · Advanced Composition and Conversation – MLC 376.03, can be used as an elective. 3 credit hours · Masterpieces of Spanish Literature – MLC 376.04, can take the place of 360 or 460 or it can count as an elective. 3 credit hours · ''Lengua Española – ''transfer credit; can be used as an elective. 3 credit hours What is the grading system like? In Spain, teachers generally grade more severely than in the United States. A “C” is worthy, a “B” uncommon and an “A” rare indeed. However, study abroad students typically receive grades in Spain comparable to the marks they get in the U.S. Good grammar and good style are factors in a good examination—not just good facts. The Center for Experiential Learning does not evaluate the grades; the grades are assigned by the faculty and the Cursos Internacionales director at the end of the term and forwarded to Loras College. All of the courses taken in Santiago will count toward your Loras GPA except for the Lengua Española course which will appear on your transcript and count as transfer credit. Loras will accept transfer credit hours as long as you receive a “C” or above in the course. If you receive a “C-” or lower in the class, those credits will not transfer to Loras. Your grades may also have an important effect on your future in graduate or professional schools. It is vital to remember that both the cultural experience and the grades are important aspects of a study abroad program. HOW MANY CREDITS WILL I RECEIVE? Your semester in Spain is a great way to fulfill 15 credit hours of requirements for a Spanish major or minor. These will appear as course titles, credits, and grades on your Loras College transcript. Tip:'' Although the first night may be overwhelming, it is helpful to make a pact with friends to avoid speaking English for a week or two after you arrive. HOW DO I REGISTER FOR LORAS CLASSES FOR THE FOLLOWING SEMESTER? During your semester in Santiago you will be notified by email when registration will begin on campus and you will need to e-mail your schedule to both your advisor and the Registrar’s Office. Try to develop alternate schedules in case some of your classes are filled. You will not be allowed to register if you have a balance due on your student account! HOW DO SPANISH AND AMERICAN TEACHING STYLES DIFFER? Courses taught by professors in the Cursos Internacionales department tend to be a mix of American and Spanish teaching styles, but it is important to be aware of some of the major differences between the Spanish and U.S. education systems. Presenting material in a factual and systematic manner, Spanish professors tend to lecture more than their U.S. counterparts. Organization in Spanish classrooms is dictated by the subject matter and its traditional content and structure—not by the students and their needs. This may be a shock to American students who are accustomed to a system where certain aspects of the courses are organized (usually pre-determined and published in a catalog) or at least supervised by the university or college. Spanish professors often refuse to discuss exams or exam grades. Exams and often papers are rarely returned to students. However, since you are studying in a specific exchange program, you will have the benefit of having your work returned to you. TIPS ABOUT STUDYING FROM PAST STUDENTS “When it comes to homework and studying, sometimes you have to make choices. It came down to a choice of sitting up and watching TV with my host family and getting 3 or 4 more hours of Spanish conversation, or going up to my room and studying. Most of the time I chose to stay up with the family because I learned a lot more talking. Try to balance your time between academics and cultural experiences.” “I think you learn more by what is around you than you do in the classroom, so study, but don’t overdo it.” “Study groups at cafés are a great way to learn.”